


Disadvantages of not being crazy

by Fuyunoyume



Series: Drabbles SasuNaru [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Humor, Itachi think that he was better alone, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyunoyume/pseuds/Fuyunoyume
Summary: Sometimes Itachi thinks that he is the only sane of his family.





	Disadvantages of not being crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Sometimes Itachi thought he was the only sane in his family. When he'd received a call from his mother a month ago to remind him that Christmas holidays were coming, he noticed that something was happening. However, he had to admit that he wouldn't have imagined something like that.

"Let me see if I've understood. You just said that a few months ago, in the traditional summer holidays with the Uzumaki family, you had the wonderful revelation that you've always been in love of your best friends and decided to end a happy marriage of more than twenty years and exchange couples with them." He dropped in a soft voice that didn't deceive anyone.

Mikoto nodded in acknowledgment to her older son's words, as he gave his ex-husband a sly nudge to nod, earning her only a slight grunt.

Itachi, on the other hand, adjusted his position in the chair he was sitting on and crossed his right leg over the left in a formal pose. Turning away to Sasuke, he continued. "And, during that same period, miraculously my dear little silly brother realized that the friendship he felt for Naruto was really love and they both decided to start dating, even though they are now ... Step-siblings." He said thoughtfully. "Mm. Have I left something?"

Both parents made a gesture of denial at the question of their eldest son and, although they did not admit it aloud, they were anxious to know the answer to what they had just told him, neither of them had wanted to say anything to Itachi before that was neccesary because they were fear of repercussions.

"I see." Its were his only words, however Mikoto, Fugaku and Sasuke took them as a clear victory.

Itachi picked up his teacup and took a sip. There was one day less for the end of Christmas holidays. It was his only consolation.


End file.
